Vehicle fuel systems provide liquid fuel to a prime mover such as an automotive internal combustion engine, and often include a fuel tank, a fuel pump, and fuel injectors. The fuel pump draws liquid fuel out of the fuel tank, pressurizes the liquid fuel, and sends the liquid fuel to the fuel injectors via fuel lines. Valve assemblies are commonly equipped in vehicle fuel systems in order to regulate liquid fuel-flow in the systems and between the fuel tanks, fuel pumps, and fuel injectors. Among other possible functions, the valve assemblies can serve as check valves, bypass pressure valves, pressure relief valves, or a combination thereof.